Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a main-presser driving apparatus for an automatic binding sewing machine and particularly to such an apparatus which is capable of displacing each of opposed two main pressers independently of each other in a direction in which the two pressers advance toward, and retract away from, each other.